The art is replete with fasteners of the type having two separable parts each adapted to be attached to a different object, which fastener parts can then be releasably engaged to attach the objects to each other. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,113 and 4,290,174 provide illustrative examples.
Various methods, such as individual molding which is slow or several complex processing steps are used to make such fasteners, which methods may make the fasteners too expensive for use in some applications. Also, many known fasteners do not develop the holding force required for many applications and do not afford easy tailoring of such holding force over a wide range for use in various applications.